


we're always right here (in your heart)

by esnoyuuutsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Play Characters, fellas i'm sad it's 4am, haha the other half of summer are kinda mentioned but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnoyuuutsu/pseuds/esnoyuuutsu
Summary: The ghosts may have moved on, but the living still linger.// me badly coping from +3ghosts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	we're always right here (in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> HI FOLKS I'M FUCKIGN SAD!!!!!!!
> 
> as a guide:  
> kosei - misumi  
> sosuke - tenma  
> yuuma - yuki  
> and he's not directly mentioned but i want you to know that ghost kumon is named sora. ok thank you

Sometimes, the dance club members will catch Kosei practicing on his own—at least, he seems like he’s on his own.

No one else is ever around, but he talks aloud. As if waiting for someone to hear him. Like he’s waiting for someone watching over him.

Sosuke ends up just waving them off, like he knows something they don’t. He probably does, since the two of them are far closer than anyone else in the club, so they leave Kosei be. They figure he’s just never been quite the same even after he recovered from his injuries.

Kosei still pauses by the park in the evenings on his way home.

No one’s there, and he feels more like he’s the one haunting it, but it’s part of his routine nonetheless.

It’s easier than visiting their graves.

  
  


Yuuma and Kosei have started to talk more often. It’s good for Yuuma, since he gets bullied a little less, and Kosei appear to enjoy his company. They don’t have that much in common, but it’s something.

  
  


Fireworks and fireflies seem so much kinder, gentler. The long shadows in the afternoon as the sun sets on the school seem to thank him.

Even the sky itself is watching over him so diligently.

Kosei greets them in turn.

  
  


He wonders if you get to choose what you’re like after you die. An old man won’t be able to keep up with three teenagers, and he’d want to dance with them again.

  
  


After the competition, Kosei printed out the photo—their photo—and he keeps it next to the trophy. Sometimes he worries that the figures in it are fading more when he isn’t looking, and then he blinks.

Every time, he just wants to laugh at himself. What’s he crying for? They’re happy, right?

“...I’m glad I met you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am and i just had to get my emotions out i hate it here so much this is the saddest summer i've ever written but this is also the saddest summer that exists so i guess this is how i have to live. i haven't written smth this fast since fucking stage sympathy. i don't wanna shake the shape anymore.
> 
> if you wanna cry with me i'm at @esnoyuuutsu on twitter as well!!


End file.
